


Order & Chaos

by RoofsCat



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Virual Reality, BAMF H2ODelirious, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoofsCat/pseuds/RoofsCat
Summary: "So want to work together?"  Delirious looked at me, I started to fidget."Why would I join you?" Delirious asked sounding skeptical."Because you know what you're doing and we would make an awesome team!" I answer excitedlyDelirious sigh before answering"Okay, I'll make you a deal," I nod as he turned to me "If you can beat me I'll join your guild.""Alright!" I yelled before Delirious shushed me "But until then you leave me alone and you can try to beat me as many times as you want till you defeat me. Deal?" Delirious reaches out his hand to me as I stare at him.I grin as I shake his hand "Deal."(In which Delirious is a powerful Warrior Cleric that don't need no guild, Evan is a silly owl Bard Paladin with a boatload of charisma and the squad is questioning why they follow this idiot)





	1. The Beginning of a Legend

I sigh as Mr. Gregson carried on, lecturing the class about genetics. I look over at my sister as she glances at the powerpoint, taking notes.  

 

I snort **‘What a pussy’**. I look at the powerpoint trying to look interested as Mr.Gregson turns to me.

 

Mr. Gregson raised an eyebrow as he spoke: “Mr. Dennis, is the T-Rex closer to a parrot or a caiman?”  

 

I look at the cladogram as the class looked at me whispering.

 

I smiled and in my most mocking voice called out  “Why, Mr. Gregson, it would obviously be the uh-uh the chicken.” Giggles erupted from the class, as Mr. Gregson frowned.

 

“And why?” Mr.Gregson said as he stalked to my desk looming over me like the wrath “Do you think that Mr. Dennis?”  

 

I smirked uncertainty “Well, Mr.Gregson, ah-sir since the T-Rex has a-a vertebrae then it would be uh-in the cladogram on the right as it had developed the trait vertebrae, now going up um-ah the line ah-the next um-trait to evolve is um-um a bone skeleton yeah.”

 

I smile sheepishly as Mr.Gregson nods along and goes to continue to question me when the door burst open.

 

Mr.Gregson turns as the boy in the door pants slightly as he smiled at Mr.Gregson.

 

“Mr. Fong, so great of you to join us.”  Mr.Gregson drawled sounding unimpressed.

 

Evan Fong, the most popular guy and one of the biggest nerds in school though for some reason he is one of the most liked. I really didn’t care for him, though I guess he is nice.

 

I roll my eyes as Evan strolled through the door sending half of the female population giggling and the other half sighing in bliss. Thank god my sister wasn’t one of those hoes.  

 

Mr.Gregson clapped his hands as the class settled down “Well Mr. Fong since you cared to join us,” giggles erupted “I do believe you have a reason to be late, no?”

 

Evan grinned at Mr.Gregson “Well, Mr.Gregson sir, I was at the doctor's, so that’s why I came in late.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, clearly sheepish.

 

Mr.Gregson sighs as he waves even to his seat, exasperated. “Alright, turn to page 98 in your science books, today we will study the cladograms . . . “

 

I sigh as the class got out their books **‘I wish it would be lunch’** I think as I watch the powerpoint.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I race to put my stuff away as the clock read 11:26 am as my other classmates stack their things before the bell rings. I finally stacked my things as the bell rings and I walk quickly out the door. I head to my locker as my sister Jenny joins me.

 

She raises an eyebrow at the mess that is my locker but doesn't voice her opinion. I grab my notebooks n’ binders and close my locker, turning to her. “So has Twilight Omen come in the mail yet?”

 

Jenny grinned as she shoved her phone in my face her voice full of excitement, “Oh yeah and Luke also got him, so you know what that means.”

 

I felt my eyes light up “We’re playing hide n’ seek!”

 

She laughed crazily “Yep and this time the winner gets to make the other two buy them as much ice cream as they want for the year.”

 

I gasp “I could get the double chocolate rainbow fudge sundae cake I’ve always wanted to eat!” I start to drool as we walk to the commons.

 

Jenny snorted “Yeah right, anyway I gotta make up this worksheet, so see you, next class.” She waved goodbye to me as she headed to her class.

 

I wave her goodbye as I head to lunch. As I reach the line to get lunch, I realize that the two boys in front of me were discussing Twilight Omen.

 

“Okay so Twilight Omen has all sensory tech, so what? every virtual reality game has that.”

 

“Yes, but instead of simple AI’s were they have scripted lines, you can actually interact with the NPC’s, cuz they're like, real people.”

 

“Okay that’s cool and all, but other games have that too, so?”

 

“What makes Twilight Omen differently is that there are different levels but instead of your typical fetch quests or defeat quests, the way you do the quest affects how much experience you get, if you level up and your reputation when you do quests. And you don’t need a guild or team for ridiculous quests, cuz all the dungeons can be beaten by one person.”

 

“Alright, so how you do the quest changes your playstyle, anything else?”

 

“Well I know if you are really good or really strong, you can create kingdoms or tribes.”

 

“Wait wait, really? You can be a king?!”

 

“Yeah, just not right away, though I do think that later they may add it was you can record where you play Twilight Omen, so just think of the videos you can watch!”

 

I zone out after they start talking about the tech of Twilight Omen, but what the boys said raised some questions as I got my lunch.

 

What would I do?

 

Where would I go if you don’t need guilds?

 

I shook my head. What am doing questioning this? All I’ll do is quests and see if I like the game and play long enough to find Jenny and Luke. (At the time I didn’t realize how wrong I was) I nod to myself as I walk to the table in the back of the commons next to the windows.

 

I grin as Luke waved me over. “So,” Luke said as I sat down “Can’t wait to get into Twilight Omen?”  


I grinned crazily “Well if you like that, okay but I am so getting that ice cream for the year.”

 

Luke smirked at me “Alright if you win then I’ll do you one favor but if I win you have to do me one favor.”

 

I smirk “Then I am so winning this Bitch.”  

 

After that, we just goofed around as I thought about Twilight Omen. The bell rang as we placed our trays on the cart. I waved Luke goodbye as I headed to the Game Design class.

 

I hurry in the door a few minutes early, I look around and pick a seat close to the front but not too far from the door. I watch as the rest of the class filed in, everyone grouped together.

 

By the time the teacher told us to settle down, everyone had sat down. The teacher stood at the front of the class. He smiled as the class quieted down.

 

“Alright, welcome to Game Design class, I am Mr. Harrison and this is nerd heaven.”

 

The class chuckled. “Alright, but in all seriousness, in this class, you will learn how to code, create and collaborate with other people to create a game in teams of 4, but that will be at the end of the year, now tomorrow I will be giving you assigned partners.”

 

The class groaned “And you will be working with them till the end of the year.”

 

I shake my head as Mr.Harrison grinned. I take out my Chromebook and start working on my history homework as the rest of the class talk together.  

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I sigh as I grab a seat on the bus, as my sister sat next to me. Jenny turned to me, her eyes sparkling “So what are you going to do first in Twilight Omen? I am so going to be a sorcerer and fire lighting from my hands!”

 

I start bouncing in my seat as I list off what I want to do “I’m going to ride a dragon, become a-a ax-wielding warrior and-and get a teddy bear that moves and talks!”

 

“Hey listen to these nerds!” A guy sitting two seats behind us sneered at us. I shrunk into my seat as Jenny straightens in outrage.

 

“Then if we’re nerds then why listen?” Jenny shot back. The guy’s face seems to flush red as his friends laughed.

 

“Well at least I don’t need my little sister to defend me.” The guy stood back.

 

I sat up as I open my mouth to argue back, someone spoke before me.

 

“So you’re calling them nerds because they are excited to play Twilight Omen, and yet you don’t call me a nerd.” We all turn to Evan Fong, a disapproving frown on his face.

 

“Well I-I-I they’re not a cool as you!” The guy stuttered out

 

Evan Fong just raise an eyebrow “So? That shouldn’t matter and as you could clearly see he was going to defend his sister but I’m guessing that you wouldn’t do the same.”

 

The guy looked ashamed as Jenny and I looked at Evan Fong in shock. Evan Fong tilted his head as the guy blurbed out an apology to Jenny and me.

 

I turn back around and see Jenny mirroring my expression of shock. I blink as I see our stop coming up.

 

“Well, at least we don’t have to deal with that guy any longer,” I said as we came to our stop.

 

Jenny rolled her eyes as we stepped off the bus. “Well I don’t plan on taking his shit and neither are you.” I internally sigh at the determination in her voice.  

 

“I am so not getting into that shit, Jenny and you know it.”

 

“So? I am so not letting anyone hurt my baby bro, not on my watch.”

 

“Look just because your 5 minutes and 48 seconds older does not mean you’re older.”

 

“And yet you just said I’m older.”

 

“Shuch up!”

 

“Shuch up? Really Jon?”

 

“Fuch you!”

 

Jenny burst out laughing as I stormed up the steps and slammed the door.

 

I stomped into the kitchen where Dad was making a snack. Dad just looked questioningly at me. I huffed and muttered something along the lines of **“Jenny called me her baby brother”** and a few choice curse words.   

 

Dad just shook his head with a fond smiled on his face and Jenny strutted into the kitchen, Jenny paused as I stole a cookie from the bag of cookies.

 

Dad slapped me on the head playfully as Jenny stole two cookies, Dad then turned around and slapped Jenny playfully to as he stole one of her cookies.

 

Jenny gaped at him before crying out “Cookie thief!”

 

Dad just raises an eyebrow “Really and we just ignore that you stole those cookies from the bag.”

 

Jenny nodded “Yes, let’s ignore that I stole them from the rack.”

 

I curse loudly, making them turn to me, their jaws dropping as I sheepishly smiled as I held the ziplock bag of cookies while hopping on one foot.

 

Jenny shook her head as I quickly duck into the hallway as she cried out “JONATHAN GIVe Me BACK THOSe COOKIeS!”

 

“NeVeR BITCH!”

 

“GeT BACK HeRe ASSHOLe!”

 

I heard Dad laugh as Jenny chased me around the house. “WHeN YOUR DONe, I WANT THAT BAG BACK!”

 

I laughed as Jenny dived for me and missed as I turned the corner, running into my Dad’s arms. I shriek in surprise as Dad lifted me up, twirling me around as I giggle. Jenny dance around us, laughing as we twirled.

 

“HOW DARe YOU!”

 

We all stopped as Mom stood in the doorway. Her face stern, Jenny gulped as I shrank into Dad’s shoulder, Dad looking sheepish.

 

“HOW DARe YOU HAVe FUN WITHOUT Me!” Mom’s face broke out in a smile as she scooped up Jenny as I giggled, Dad tickling me. We all giggled as Mom and Dad sat us down on the couch, the cookies being shared between us.

 

I smile as I cuddled up against my Dad and Jenny, **‘I love my family’** I thought, happy right where I was.

 

“So Jon how was your day?” Mom asked. I thought about it as I ate my cookie.

 

“Well science sucked, um-History was okay, ah-Math great no homework and I just started Game design & Coding class, so it was-was a-okay a day.”

 

Then as Mom asked Jenny how was her day, I spaced out looking around the familiar room. The sunny yellow walls faded and the sky blue carpet stained and matted but still fluffy as hell. The couch was leather, worn and torn after years of being used, and the two seated recliner was too.

 

Mom cleared her throat, drawing my attention back to her as she grabbed a box that was on the other side of the couch, she then handed the box to Jenny and I. We both looked at her in confusion before we looked down and opened the box.

 

“No way is this?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

I gasp as Jenny slowly pulled the cases out of the box, awe in our eyes.

Twilight Omen, a whole new world to explore, learn and meet new people.

 

I jump up and hug Mom saying over and over “Thank you!” as Jenny squealed in delight, dancing around the living room with the cases in her hands.

 

We thank them and head upstairs to our rooms, our equipment had come the week before. I stop as Jenny begins to open her door.

 

“Wait we need to tell Luke.”

 

“But! . . . uh fine.”

 

I quickly run downstairs and grab my phone. I turn and run back up the stairs as Jenny looked up from the manual in her hands.

 

I roll my eyes as she set the manual aside as I open my contacts and click Luke’s.

The phone rings for a moment before Luke picks up.

 

**[Hello?]**

 

“Hey, hoe.”

 

“Hi dumbass”

 

**[Jon? Jenny? The fuck why are you calling me?]**

 

“We got the game bitch!”

 

**[aW yeAH bOI! So have you go on yet?]**

 

“No ours just came now so.”

 

**[IT. IS. THe. BeST. GAMe. eVeR.]**

 

“Alright, Jon we have told Luke now move your ass.”

 

“Alright, alright geez bitchy much?”

 

I say goodbye to Luke and grab my copy of Twilight Omen. I open my door and walk in.  I grab my headgear and pop the Twilight Omen disk into my drive. I take a deep breath and slip on the helmet. I blink as I look around. I was standing in a white room and in the middle was three buttons, one said Start, the second one said load game and the third said Help.

 

I clicked start.

 

The room went dark as I looked around.

 

**SHI-SHING**

 

I jump as a projector lowered down. The screen was blank as I walk towards it. I stood in front of it as it flickered to life.

 

**{ A Long time ago in the land of Uthaye, three gods were born. }**

 

Three silhouettes lit up the screen the left one white, the middle gray and the right one black.

 

**{ Made by their Mother Kago the creator, these gods were the first and most powerful creating the first era, The Creation. }**

 

A woman appeared behind the silhouettes as I gasped. She looked unearthly with billowing robes that seemed to hold the sky, both day and night. Her skin was a mix of forest dirt, sand from deserts and beaches, and packed dirt from prairies. When I looked at her eyes they glowed from what seemed like lava and fire as her hair curled and twisted from the plants that grew from her head. She truly seemed like a goddess.  

 

I feel small just by looking at her.

 

**{ The Firstborn was Tynath, god of order, he oversaw trial and judgment making those who were innocent free and those guilty have punishments that match the crime. He is the god of Order, leadership, and guidance. }**

 

The white silhouette faded to reveal a humanoid man. His black hair flowed down to his shoulders black as night as pointed ear poked out. He wore a blindfold that covered his head down to the bridge of his nose, a scale on it.

In on hand was a balancing scale, in the other was a sword. He wore white robes with armor covering his chest and gauntlets covering his arms.

 

He looked badass and fair. I look him up and down nodding at how he looked.   

 

**{ The Second was L'anim goddess of neutral knowledge she oversaw day to day tasks and preserved traditions of the people. She is the goddess of Knowledge, traditions, and love. }**

 

The gray silhouette faded to show a female with an owl-like face and yellow eyes. She was covered head to toe in mousy brown feathers, her arms were wings. Her dress was simple with dark blue base and light orange trim. A dark purple cape flared out behind her, a book in her hand-claw. Her face was partially covered by a mask that was various shades of gray.

 

I shivered as I back away, feeling like she was staring into my soul **‘She’s got power’**.

 

**{ The Third was Chomguas the goddess of Chaos. She watched the creatures of the dark and of the lost, guiding the insane to sanity and protecting the children of the monsters, most of the people fear. She was the goddess of Chaos, monsters, and loyalty. }**

 

The black silhouette faded as I looked at her, speechless.

The woman had white hair that flared around her shoulders, forming a halo-like effect. From her back, six different wings flared behind her, the top left wing had brown feathers speckled with white while the right seemed to be made of golden light. The middle left wing was like a dragonfly's as the right was made of metal and cloth. The bottom left wing was leathery and reddish black like a demon’s wing as the right was pure white like an angel.

A swirly color changing metal made the breastplate and armor on her arms seem to morph and change. But what caught my eye was her mask, it had white on the right and black on the left with the colors waving together but never creating gray in between and two slits for eye holes.

 

“I wish I could meet her,” I whisper in awe as I look at Chomguas.

 

**{ For centuries they cared for and bless the people of Uthaye but they were the first of ten as they loved their people but could not help, but feel lonely for they could only hear the silence of the world, for there was only the beat of their mother's heart. }**

  


I frown as the gods are shown helping the people but seem sad.

 

**{ Kago noticed her children sorrow, created three more children to fill the simple slow song, each adding a new melody to the song of the world }**

 

Three more silhouettes appeared, the left one was brown the middle was Green and the right was red.

 

I watch as the picture wide showing Kago and the gods helping the world, Tynath was giving judgment, L'anim was writing a book in what appeared to be a library and Chomguas was playing with monsters in the forests.

 

**{ The Fourth was Dotoh the god of Magic. He weaved magic into the world, creating new people creatures and fauna. He blesses the people with the ability to manipulate this energy creating sorcerers and wizards people. He is the god of Magic and wisdom }**

 

The brown silhouette faded as I see a male that seems to glow and shimmer as he wore wizard robes with stars. He had silver hair and a short beard. His eyes were a milk chocolate brown. In his right hand, he held a golden staff with a glowing rock.

 

I roll my eyes **‘Wow so original’**.

 

**{ The Fifth was Lih Yi the goddess of Nature. She tamed the fields of wheat and corn, creating new crops, and mastered control over even the most powerful magical plant. She is the goddess of Nature and peace. }**

 

The woman had plants that were gold for hair as her skin was pale tree bark. Her eyes were lime green while her dress was made from giant flower petals.

 

**‘Okay?’** I look at her just indifferent.

 

**{ The Sixth was Soniel the god of Civilization. He guided the people into groups creating the Kingdoms and Nations to preserve knowledge, leadership, and the people. He is the god of Civilization and protection. }**

 

The man wore a golden tunic with purple trim and a purple cape. He held a pen and a crown in each hand. A smug expression was on his face.

 

I frown **‘He seems like an asshole’**

 

**{ They were the second of the gods, beginning the second era The kingdoms }**

 

The picture now showed five kingdoms and space in between. The forest was still large and hole.

 

**{ But the world was not balanced so Kago created four more gods to balance the world, }**

 

**‘Like that’s not going to cause trouble’**

 

**{ The Seventh was Neken the god of war or conflict. He taught the people how to fight showing the power that could be taken from others, creating greedy and corrupt people. He is the god of war, bloodlust, and strength. }**

 

He was covered head to toe in armor. **‘Well I know who I’d avoid’**  

 

**{ The eighth was Orgella the goddess of travel. She showed the people how to trade and gather rare ingredients plants and creatures. She showed the people the road to nowhere and the road of life. But many individuals took advantage of the skills she gave them to take what they wanted or felt was owed to them. Orgella is the goddess of travel, freedom, and betrayal. }**

 

She had a green scarf wrapped around her head, she wore a brown and cream tunic and dark green pants.  

 

**{ The ninth was Tardra the goddess of Good. She showed the people the beauty of the world and the kindness people can share but also the jealousy one can have. Tardra is the goddess of Good, kindness and jealousy. }**

 

A woman with silky brown hair down to her ankles and a silver shimmery dress. She wore several bracelets and necklaces.  She had a higher than thou expression. **‘Wow, she seems like a bitch.’**

 

**{The Tenth was Sa-thug the god of evil. He told truths about the people, truths that told about the horrors that the people had committed. He questioned and prodded the people in what they did, creating doubt and havoc. Sa-thug is the god of evil, cunning, and mischief.}**

 

He had black and green robes. He held knives with black blades. He gave off a bad feeling.

 

**{ Many of the greedy people gathered under his name. As generation came and died, Sa-thug influence and was influenced by his followers. }**

 

**{ As time passed the second era gods begone to hurt, taunt and belittle the younger gods because of their jealousy of the first gods' power. And as the youngest gods hated the Second gods, the youngest bullied Sa-thug to get rid of their anger. }**

 

**{ And sadly Chomguas was also receiving the taunts, glares and the whispers for the people had started to fear her because she protected what they considered monsters. Then Sa-thug asked for asylum from his siblings and from then on Chomguas and Sa-thug were the closest of the gods, fueling the people’s thoughts that Chomguas was evil. }**

  


**{ Soon Sa-thug had enough and started to gather up an army, he snatched his siblings' weapons making it so they would place the blame on each other. He knew he couldn’t kill his siblings on his own. }**

**{ Sa-thug approached Soniel, Neken, Orgella, and Chomguas to join him to kill the other gods and made the people fear them. }**

 

**{ Soniel agreed to fund the army and the conquest exchange Sa-thug would give him the lands Lih Yi protected. }**

 

**{ Orgella wanted the freedom that the others had taken. }**

 

**{ Neken didn’t choose Sa-thug’s side instead telling the other gods warning them of war. }**

 

**{ Oren told Sa-thug at she would not join for she feared for the lives of those she protected. She told Sa-thug that she would only join if he defeated three of their siblings for she thought it would end before the war began. }**

 

**{ Sa-thug declared war as all of the gods except the first went to war against him. }**

 

**{ The war turned bloody as races were wiped out. The people blamed Oren as she asked Sa-thug to protect the ‘monsters’ that the people feared. Sa-thug protected them until he saw the power the ‘monsters’ held. He started to separate them taking the most powerful and making them his slaves. }**

 

**{ By now Orgella and Soniel realized that Sa-thug had turned insane, killing all those who disagreed. Sa-thug grew obsessed with Oren as she hid her ‘monsters’ }**

 

**{The ‘monsters’ were feared and slain for the people now had the chance to kill the monsters that they feared and envied. Sa-thug had almost won the war before Oren found out. She confronted him as he told her she would be the person he ruled beside. Sa-thug had found a way to kill all the gods.  }**

 

**{ Oena told the other gods about what Sa-thug had said, Kago hearing this gave the gods a weapon that would kill Sa-thug but at the cost of the user's life. They argued back and forth as Sa-thug grew in power. Oena knew that time was running out, she took her people to Lih Yi and L'anim begging them to protect her people for she knew the sacrifice she would make. The ‘monsters’ begged her not to do it to let one of them make the sacrifice. Her sisters begged the same. But in the end, they swore to protect her people as the weep for her. }**

 

**{ Oena took the weapon and as the final battle raged on with the people and the ‘monsters’ fighting side by side, she approached Sa-thug who had finally felled to insanity. She unleashed a power that nun had expected. }**

 

**{ Oena battle Sa-thug until he got lucky and cut her down. She looked at him and in her hand was the weapon and in her final moment, she told him why he would never win. }**

 

**{ “The world may hate me, my family may hate me, and my people may hate me, but in the end, I will always be free for I will always fight for those I love, But who do you fight for? There will always be someone who will stop you and avenge those I could not.” }**

 

**{ And with her last breath, she killed Sa-thug. }**

 

“NOO WHY?” I cry as Oena was killed “Fuck you Sa-thug

 

**{ As Sa-thug’s follower’s scattered, the gods could only feel numb as the song that sung in their hearts lost the voice that made them laugh and loved them no matter what faded as an emptiness was felt. }**

 

**{ The ‘monsters’ cried alongside the gods for the woman who give so much to protect them left the world. The people cheered for they though two of the gods that were evil were gone. }**

 

**{ Disgusted the ‘monsters vowed to never fight beside the people until they respected them and Oena. The ‘monsters’ went to the woods where Lih Yi would protect them. Sa-thug followers were changed as they had become Vorgrane creatures of pure evil. }**

 

**{ The Gods left Uthaye for they feared that they would cause more bloodshed. Though they were gods that day they lost two of their brethren. }**

 

**{ Kago wept for her dead children, the world continued on for the gods stayed away from the mortal plain. }**

 

**{ Lih Yi and L'anim kept the ‘monsters’ safe making their followers the ‘monsters’ allies. }**

 

**{ From this time the gods had left the world changed wars were fought, kingdoms came and fell, now the land of Uthaye its teeming full of magic, creatures, and races  }**

 

**{ Welcome to Uthaye }**

   

“JONATHAN DENIS!”

 

I paused the game. ‘Well, that was . . . heartbreaking’

 

I take off my headgear and head down to the dining room.

 

Mom was sitting at the front of the table, Jenny was passing out napkins and Dad was plating food.

 

I walk over to the cabinets and pull out the cups. I walk over to the table and place them down as Dad handed out the plates, I walk over to the fridge and grab the tea.

 

I hurry to the table and place the tea down.

 

I sit and we began to eat.

 

“So how was Twilight Omen?” Mom asks.

 

I look at Jenny and we both nod.

 

**“Heartbreaking”**

 

Mom blink as we started to rant.

 

“The gods got in a huge fight-”

 

“-But then the goddess of chaos-”

 

“-she fought for them and yet-”

 

“-Why why did she have to die I mean-”

 

“-and they still seem to look for her-”

 

“ENOUGH!” Mom yelled making us jump.

 

“Since I can’t get a straight answer,” Jenny snorted “We won’t talk about Twilight Omen at the dinner table.”

 

“But!”

 

“No Buts.”

 

“Fine,” Jenny growled out.

 

“Okay, Mom.”  I sighed.

 

“Good so how was your day?” Dad asked and Jenny started ranting about the guy on the bus.

 

I ate as Jenny started to argue with Dad about how you couldn’t kill someone with a stack of papers.

        

I finish eating and scraped my plate into the trash as Jenny and Dad finished their argument.

 

I walk over and kiss Dad on the cheek as Jenny kisses his other cheek.  I hug him as I say “Good night Dad”.

 

I walk over and kiss Mom and hug her “Goodnight Mom”

 

Mom hugs me back “I love you, Jonathan.”

 

I walk up the stairs and into my room. I get dressed in my pajamas and get in my bed.

 

**‘Today was fun’** I thought as sleep took me **‘Wonder what’s going to happen tomorrow.’**    

 


	2. Is always boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious makes his character and Evan decides that he's gonna fuck with my plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am a little disappointed in my self. Its the first of December and I really should of finished this chapter like two or three months ago but you can't change the past. Any way enjoy!

  I blink as I wake up, the sunlight shining across the room. I lay there trying to make my brain work as I squint at my ceiling.  My room is quite as the light drifted in.  
  
SLAM!  
  
I jerked up as Jenny slammed my door open.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE DUMBASS!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!?!"  
  
"WE'RE WAITING ON YOUR FATASS!"  
  
"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM WOMAN!"  
I scramble out from my sheets as Jenny rolls her eyes and closes the door. I race to get dress and rush down the stairs. Jenny smirks as I slide into the kitchen. I glare at her as Dad plates up pancakes and sausages.  
  
"Morning Jon."  
  
"Morning Dad"  
  
Dad smiled as Jenny and I scarfed down breakfast then rushed to grab our backpacks.  
  
"Bye Dad!"  
  
"Bye Daddy!"  
  
Jenny and I raced to the corner as the bus pulled up. We ran faster till we stopped as the doors opened.  I pant as I climb on to the bus taking the second seat as Jenny sat down beside me. We put our backpacks by our feet and settled in.  I leaned against the seat to catch my breath as Jenny leans on my shoulder to sleep. I stare out the window as the bus picks everyone up.  
  
I started to nod off when someone poked my head. I sit up and turn around to look. 'Really why is he bothering me?' I think as the guy from yesterday glared at me.  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him "What?"  
The guy just stared at me in disgust before he spoke.  
  
"What a wimp, you really think that you're hot shit?"  
I look at him confused as he ranted on about how I was an attention seeking bastard 'What the fuck I never did anything to him, yet he has the fucking gall to say I'm the attention seeking  bitch?'  
  
"And your sister is a fucking whore if she has to win every argument like-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch, you can't talk about My sister like that and fuck you, who's the one to insult us first bitch? So shut your fucking mouth." I turn back to the front and smirk as the guy was speechless.  'Severs you right bitch.'  
  
I lean my head against the window for the rest of the bus ride. I watch as we pull in to school. I nudged Jenny awake and we slid our backpacks on our backs. I wait until Jenny gets up to stand up and leave. I hop off the bus and walk through the school doors.  
  
I slide through the crowd of students to get to the commons as Jenny worms her way through behind me. I passed the smaller groups as I walk to the table that we had claimed.  
  
Luke was sitting, looking at his phone when I sat down on the stool across from him.  Luke glanced at me before looking back at his phone.  
  
"So . . . what do you think?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know cuz I didn't play it." Luke looked up at me with a frown on his face.  
  
"Did you get it or did you get in trouble?"  
  
I roll my eyes and looked at him in a deadpan.  
  
"No, but the intro was really long, so I haven't even made my character yet so . . ."  
  
"Ah gotch ya, so what did ya think of the intro?"  
  
"Definitely cool though heartbreaking."  
  
"So what did I miss?" Jenny asked as she slid into the seat next to me.  
  
"Not much so have you played Twilight Omen yet or just saw the intro?"  
  
Jenny looked apologetic "Sorry only finished the intro."  
Luke sighed but then smirked, "So was I right or was I right?"  
We both roll our eyes as Luke patted himself on the back. We talked about the intro and how it drew out emotions till the doors opened.  
  
Jenny and I said goodbye to Luke as he continued down the main hallway.  I head to my locker as Jenny walks passed me to her locker at the end of the hall. I grab what I need for history and head to class as the first bell rang.  
I sigh as I sat in my seat 'Another day, another day of class.'  


* * *

Timeskip!

* * *

  
  
I walk into Science and sit in my seat as the rest of the class files in. Mr. Gregson stood behind his desk as the last person closed the door. Mr. Gregson called out attendance and then started the lesson.  
  
"Today we will be working on cladograms, just place the evolution in the correct place and answer the questions.  This worksheet can be done in partners," the class started to talk, asking if " Do you want to be my partner" and variations before Mr.Gregson slammed his hand on the table "But I will be choosing your partner" the class groaned.  
  
"Alright, when I call you and your partner's name pair up and work on this sheet."  
  
"Paul and Elizabeth."  
  
"Amanda and Emily."  
  
"Rachel and Brent."  
  
"Alice and Erick."  
  
"Jonathan and Tyler." I look around to see Tyler walking over to me and he sat next to me.  
"Alright let's do this, I'm Tyler." He reaches his hand out to shake mine.  
  
"Sup I'm Jon." I nod as shake his hand. Tyler turned to Mr.Gregson as he handed out the worksheets.  
  
"Heh so want to talk or just do it on your own?" Tyler asked  
  
"Uh I'll just do it on my own," I answer and Tyler nods before turning to his own work. I look at my sheet and start working. We worked in silence with the occasional curse muttered from Tyler. I had finished my worksheet when Tyler cursed loudly. I looked at Tyler as he blushed red as the class looked around for the person that cursed.  
  
"Why did you-?"  
  
"What? I did not do anything."  
  
"Yes you did, you just said-"  
  
"I did not I'm just frustrated cuz this stupid sheet doesn't make sense."  
  
"Well do you want some help?"  
  
"I-yeah I would like some help."  
  
"So what don't you get?"  
  
"Uh, the thing about natural selection, like how a species is used to warm weather and then the place had cold weather so the question is would the species adapt,  die off or change because of the weather?"  
  
"Well, the species would die off cuz their not use to the weather. And adapting happens over generations not instantly."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
 "Yah, welcome."  
I take my notebook out as start drawing a teddy bear as Tyler finishes his sheet. I feel a tap on my shoulder as Tyler tried to get my attention.  
  
"Want me to put the worksheet into the turn in bin?"  
  
"Sure thanks."  
After that, we just did our own thing till the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my locker to put my stuff away. I closed my locker and head to lunch. 'Can't wait to talk to Jenny and Luke'  


* * *

Timeskip

* * *

  
  
I walked into Mr.Harrison class as the bell rings, I hurry to my seat as the stragglers came in. I wait for Mr. Harrison to start class as he does attendance.  
  
"Alright, I will call out partners and where you two will sit." Mr. Harrison started at the front of the room.  
  
"First row starting at the wall,"  
  
"Hunter Shaun and Brielle Koda, Table 1,"  
  
"Joanna Axel and Edmund Summer, Table 2,"  
  
"Eoin Christopher and Elizabeth Constance Table 3,"  
  
"Jonathan Denis and Evan Fong Table 4,"  
I blink as Mr. Harrison continues to call out names 'Evan Fucking Fong what are the chances of that?' I gather my stuff and head to my seat. I sat next to the window as Evan Fo- I'm gonna have to use his first name aren't I?  Evan sat down to my left as the class got into their seats.  
  
"Now that we are all situated I want all of you to get to know your partners, today I won't be handing out projects so this is the time to get to know one another if you want or have to change partners then I will in the middle of the semester, but both parties must want to change partners."  
  
I watch as Evan shifted in his seat as most of the girls looked at him. I sigh 'Well at least I know he doesn't want the attention'. I turn to Evan as he turns to me.  
  
"Hi 'm Jon."  
  
"Uh hi, I'm Evan."  
We just sat there awkward before I said something.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Um, red."  
   
"Cool mines blue."  
  
"So . . . do you play any video games?"  
  
"Yeah, I play Gang Beasts, Gmod, and Friday the 13th."  
  
"Nice I play Gmod too but how can you play Friday the 13th?"  
  
"Cuz I can."  
  
"Okay so . . . what's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Friday the 13th."  
  
"Cool so you like horror?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
After that, the conversation was really awkward. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my locker. 'I just wish this day was over'.  
  
Timeskip  
  
I sigh as I slide next to my sister. Jenny looked up from her phone to look at me and put her phone away.  
  
"So how was today?"  
  
"It was ok."  
  
"Good now what type of character are you going to make?"  
  
"Don't know. Just have to see."  
  
"Well, I am so gonna be a fighter sorcerer. What do you think twilight omen will be like?"  
  
"Um cool, I guess."  
  
We spent the rest of the bus ride talking till the Guy before leaned over from the seat across from us opened his mouth. "So the whore and her little baby brother."  
  
Jenny looked at him before asking "And what's your name?"  
  
"Brandon, what's it to you?" I look at Jenny, we look at each other before she nodded.  
  
I turn to Brandon with the most deadpan voice "Wow it doesn't get more original than this folks."  
  
"Oh, but what's this? This just in Brandon stole from the book of being an asshole."  
  
"Indeed, he thought that calling us a whore and a baby is actually original!"  
  
"Well do we have something for you! Hit dear brother of mine!"  
  
"Why thank you, dear sister, you Brandon are a cheap, dumb as fuck fucker who isn't worth our attention much less our anger."  
  
Brandon and the rest of the bus were silent as Jenny and I high-fived. Then someone at the front of the bus yelled: "BURN!". The rest of the clapped as we bowed our heads.  
  
I grinned all the way to our stop proudly. Jenny was smug as hell too.  


* * *

Timeskip

* * *

  
"So want to play Uno?" Jenny asked Dad and me as we sat around the island eating L.A. bites.  
  
"Hell Yeah! I'm gonna beat your ass!"  
  
"Sure, I'll play."  
  
Jenny delt out nine cards and I looked at my hand. Three blue, red and green five's, a yellow seven and-FOUR PLUS FOUR CARDS?!?! I look at my hand in shock and awe. Jenny groaned at her hand while Dad just hummed at his cards. Dad cleared his throat to get our attention.  
  
"Jon will start then Jenny then me okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright."  
I look at Jenny with a grin, she looked at me confused until I put down a plus four card.  
  
"The color's red bitches!  
  
"WHAT THE HECK JON!?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING?!"  
  
"Well too bad bitch, I am going to win!"  
Jenny grumbled as she drew cards. Dad put down a red six. I put down my red five. Jenny looked at me smugly as she put down a plus four.  
  
"Dad gets that card dumbass."  
  
"Oh really? Hit it, Dad!" He looked at me his face blank as he put down a plus four. I gasp in fake horror.  
  
"NO why? why did you do it?" I placed my hand on my chest. I then grinned cheerfully. "Too bad, I got one too!"  
  
Jenny looked at me, her jaw dropping to the floor. Dad had his eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
"Well that's too bad," Jenny slammed a plus four onto the stack "Beat that bitch." Dad just silently put a plus four card on the deck.  
  
I looked at her faking a look of horror. "NNNNOOO HOW COULD YOU!!?!?" I looked her dead in the eye as I place the card down "You fucked your self." I watch as Jenny realized what happened the horror on her face as she paled.  
"I do believe you have to draw twenty-four cards, Jenny." Dad stage-whispered.  
"Alright fuck this I'm out." Jenny put her cards down and walked away. I look at Dad as he looked at me in the eye. I grinned and we burst into laughter.  
"STOP LAUGHING ASS HOLES!" Dad's shoulders just shook more as I doubled over laughing.  We continued laughing until Jenny came back and started hitting us with a pillow.  
 I smiled as lay on the ground in the T.V. room. I had won the game, Dad was so sad but Jenny's rage made it worth it.  
"Hey, Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I go play Twilight  Omen?"  
  
"Sure just log out at 7:30 alright?"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" I pump the air and run to my room. I quickly put on my gear and press the power. I breathe as I wait for the screen to load, I click 'Load game'.  
I blink as the room changes. A blue see-through tinted screen appeared in front of me. A smaller red tinted screen showing an outline of a person.  
On the blue screen, three boxes appeared.  
'Male'  
'Non-Binary'  
'Female'  
I look at them surprised 'Okay but hey! At least they did make this for everyone!' I clicked Male and continued on to the next screen.  
I look at the screen and there are ten different boxes.  
'Human'  
'Elf'  
'Elemental'  
'Angel'  
'Demon'  
'Hybrid'  
'Avian'  
'Aquic'  
'Animal'  
'Undead'  
I stared at the boxes thinking 'Okay so what are they?' I noticed a small box at the  
"Humans: The most common species in Uthaye. They are the most adaptable of all species. Human's are able to become any class that isn't a species only. But they need to work twice as hard to be any class that is not on the immediate list."  'Cool but I'm already human so that's not what I'm gonna be.'  
  
"Elfs: As one of the more magical species, they are more in tune with magic than other species. They live in forests, crystal warrens and cites as they typically have ancient books and artifacts. However, they are a fair race as rarely any are Fighters or Barbarians." I hum as think about it 'Well it would be cool to do magic but I'm not weakling'  
  
"Elementals: They are beings that are made of materials such as fire, water, silk, metal, and gems. They are the most durable of all species as they only need their 'element' to repair themselves as well as being able to generate the 'element' themselves."  
  
"Angels: They once were the messengers for the gods but when the gods left Uthaye, they settled and became one of the many species there. Since Angels have a close connection to the gods they are often very religious or devoted to their god. As well as Angels being the oldest species they have a very old rivalry with the Demons, mostly known as they try to outdo each other, though is a friendly rivalry "  
  
"Demons: As with Angels, Demons where the guards of their god and their god's followers.  They are just as religious or devoted to their god as Angels but are more aggressive and sneaky."  
  
"Avians: As implied they are a humanoid bird species, as many can fly and have a bird-like appearance such as feathers, talon-like feet, and beak. They are the only species that can fly beside Angels, Demons, some Undead, and certain types of hybrids."      
  
"Aquatics: Water going humanoid species. They can be both mammals and fish. All Aquatics can either hold their breath for a lest 10 hours or breath underwater."  
  
"Animals: Humanoid animal-like species. They are made up of many different animals that aren't Aquatics or Avians. The perks vary to each animal"  
  
"Undead: What it said on the tin, they are people of species or animals that died and came back with a higher intelligence. They do need help with preserving charms but they often use perfumes or colognes to cover up the rotting smell "    
  
"Hybrids: They are people born to parents that are different species. Many are a mix of human and another species. Essentially Hybrids are the miscellaneous group of the species."     
  
I look at them all before clicking Elf. The blue screen changed to a character creator menu, as the red screen changed to show a male elf. I look at the menu and start with the name. I click the randomizer as a name popped up.  
  
"H2O Delirious?" I think about it before shrugging, it felt oddly right. I click accept and watch as the screen changed.  
  
"Well done now you need to pick a species, every species has different races in that species, chose your race wisely." I look at the blue screen as eight boxes with a word on it popped up.    
  
"Light Elves: They are the most common of all of the elves only rivaled by the Dark elves. They have white skin (The color white not the pale skin color) and have light blonde to white to light grey hair. They have an attack boost during the day."  
  
"Dark Elves: They are the most common of all of the elves only rivaled by the Light elves. They have dark grey to black skin and white to light grey to black hair. They have an attack boost at night."  
  
"Water elves: They are the second most common elves. They have white to light blue to dark turquoise skin and black hair. They can walk on walk and breath under water."  
  
"Fire Elves: They are the second most common elves. They have dark brown to light tan skin and light brown to red hair. They can walk through fire and breath in smoke without heath penalties."  
  
"Plant or tree Elves: They are the third least common elves, and the hardest to find only rivaled by the Stone elves. They have light tan to light brown to dark brown skin and light gold to light green to dark green hair. Plant elves can only control vines, they can make any plant grow fast and identify any plant."  
  
"Stone Elves: They have light tan to dark red to brown skin and hair. They are the hardest to find only rivaled by the Plant elves. They can travel through stone, dirt, sand etc."  
  
"Death Elves: They have the same skin colors as Dark elves but have blonde to white hair. They can communicate to the dead."  
  
"Moon Elves: They have similar skin colors as light elves but have White to light grey to black hair. They have a 50% stat boost during the full moon and the boost decreases as the moon fazes go on."  
  
I hover over the Water Elf box, but then saw a little arrow out of the corner of my eye. I walk over to the right of the blue screen and hastily put my hand on the little arrow. The screen moved to the left showing only one box in the top left. I click the box and the description popped up.  
  
"Chaos Elves: They are the rarest elves to find much less meet. They have white to pale peach skin and black hair. Chaos elves can understand almost all 'monsters' but the Shelix.  They have the perks of all the elf race but much more mild. (Ex. being fire resistant instead of being fireproof, only being able to walk on water for an hour or two, etc) But because of this Chaos elves are rejected or chased away by most elves (Par the Plant, Stone, and Moon Elves)"  
  
I stand still as I think about what I want to be, as I came to a desition I clicked the Chaos box. I blink as the screen changed.  
'You have picked Chaos Elf [Continue] [Change]' I step back before pressing Continue.  The screen change to a normal-ish character maker.  
I turn to the red screen as a guy with pointed ears stared back at me. I turn back to the blue screen and shutter. 'Man I look creepy as hell'  I click the eye box and looked through the colors till I picked blue. I left the hair and skin as they were and looked at the perks.  
"All Species have perks, some have only one but is powerful, some have many but there weak. Chose you perks wisely."  
The perks popped up, eight boxes with a plus sign to the left a negative sign on the right with 3 points in each box. I  look at the perks thinking about it.  
  
'Okay so do I want to be very powerful or very healing?'  I change the light and dark perk to 4, as I think about the water and fire perk. I made the water perk a 5 and the fire perk a 1. The Moon and Plant perk are 5 while the Death and stone perk is still a 3.  I click the complete box as waited as the clothing option came up. I look through before deciding on brown pants with a light blue shirt and a dark blue poncho/clock thing.    
I take a deep breath as one last thing popped up.

"Wait I need to pick a class?" I groaned as randomly pick two. I wait for the confirmation but as I clicked it denied it. I huff as it brought me back to the classes. "Warrior/Cleric: Please chose your main weapon and god. Wait, what?" I click the warrior and a bunch of weapons popped up, I looked through till I found an ax like the one Jason has in 'Friday the 13th'.  I click it and the game brings me to a page with ten boxes with different symbols on them. I click on the symbol with a mask and wings like Oena.

"Oena: You will have a higher damage rate and be able to summon 'monster' friends to help you fight. You can make three players be able to always find you or you find them. Oena values loyalty, friendship, and flexibility." I clicked the confirm box.

I wait for it to load as I look at my self on the red screen. My character stared back at me, blues with black hair in a buzz cut.  His skin was a mix of white and pale peach.  The cloak-poncho thing was dark blue and the shirt underneath was light blue while his pants were brown.

I smile crazily as the game loaded. "Nice to meet you Delirious"  
The screen turned black before changing, I wait for the world to load around me as I became excited.  
  
The world goes black, then a bright light was shined in my eyes, I squint raising my hand to cover my eyes. I look around as the light died down, the world around me a bright forest of green trees. I stand up as I look around. I jerk back as a box popped up in front of my face. 'Start Tutorial? [Yes] [No]' I go to click the Yes box when a person bumped into, I stumble to the left as two other people chase after the person. I stand up and turn as the two people stopped and turned to me.    
The guy on the right had shiny armor and a huge sword, the other guy had a floating clock cape thing with a glowing stick thing.  
"Well, look what we have here, a noobie. This is gonna be fun." I slowly started to back away as the two guys walk towards me. I turn and take off, running as fast as I can.  
  
"HEY GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"WE JUST WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU!"  
  
'Yeah play a game where you beat me into a pulp' I thought as I dodged and jumped over logs.  I ran through the woods until I came crashing on to a dirt road. I ran down the road and around the corner as the two guys came crashing out of the woods.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, WE LOSS HIM!"  
  
"AND WHO'S FALT IS THAT, O' GREAT DENATA"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP SEG, AT LEAST MY NAME ISN'T A BUNCH OF LETTERS!"  
  
I ran down the road as the two guys fought each other. I slow down to a walk when I couldn't hear them any longer. I look around as the trees start to thin out. 'Damn this game is pretty' I continue to walk down the road as a town started to appear down the road. The town had stone buildings and paved streets. As I walk through the streets many of the people around me, glared or walked around me. I frown as I walk over to a group of guys in armor.    
"Hey, can you give me directions to-"  
  
"Want do you want?"  
I look at the guy who interrupted me.  'Geez I haven't done anything'

"Can you give me directions to a weapons shop? Please?"

I watch as the guy and his group laughed.

"Aw, a player who doesn't know where to go."  The guy pushed me back and as I stumbled he stood over me.

"Since you asked so kindly lord o' mighty the shop is two blocks down that street and then take a right at the market street, you can't miss it if you were blinded."  The guy grabbed the front of my poncho and pulled me up onto feet and shoved me into the wall.

"See you later asshole!" The guy's group walked away laughing, as I stood up and brushed myself off. 'What a dick' I walked the opposite way that he pointed out. 'Cuz fuck that guy'  
I wandered down the street looking at the shops that line the street.  
There was a flower shop next to a tattoo parlor. A book stop and herb store stat across the street from them. I walked down to the corner and turned to the next street when a small store cot my eye. I turn and walk to the corner store. 'Sady's Misalious shop: from weapons to artifacts to creature parts' The door swung open silently as the bell rang out loudly in the silent shop. The shelves had random things thrown on them, one had a strange glowing green donut like piece of metal with a big cherry in the middle while the shelf to the right of the counter had a giant dragon head.  
In the back of the room, there was a counter that was stained, burned and had paint splatters on it. The bell on the right corner of the counter was a bronze color and had a strange design.

I tapped the top of the bell, finching back as it rang out echoing around the empty shop.    
I wait for someone to come, I frown and turn to leave when a loud crashing sound came from behind the counter.

A woman walked over to the counter, her hair very messy and all over the place. Her hair was white and she had wrinkles around her eyes and the corner of her lips. Her eyes were mismatched the left blue, the right brown.

"Hi my name is Sady, how can I help you?" She leaned against the counter, a small smile on her face. I smile awkwardly as I open my mouth to ask her if she knew where a map was when she looked above my head. Her eyes widen as she paused.  
"You're a player, a new one at that, why are you here?"  
I look at her as she stared hard at me.  
  
"I was walking around and you shop catch my eye so I came in," I said as I shrugged "I was also wondering if you have any weapons?" Sady looked me in the eye before lifting up the left side of the counter to walk through. She walked over to a bookcase shelf thing that was to the counter.  She pauses at the bottom of the shelf and turned to me.  
  
"Oh, so what classes are you?" I had to think about it for a minute.  
  
"Um, Warrior and Cleric? I think?" I look at her unsure if I got it right.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, you got them right, any way you are probably really strong, so you will cause more damage, but since you are a cleric you have lower HP than almost every other class with the exception of Spell writers."  Sady climbed up the latter to the middle of the shelf.  
  
"What are Spell writers?"  I ask as she pulls weapons off the shelf, some are swords, some are maces others are weapons I have never seen.  
  
"Spell writers are sorcerer that make new spells or create specialized artifacts since they have a lot of magic to create the spells and artifacts, they have very low HP."  
  
She turned back to me, "Did you pick a main weapon?"  
"Uh, yeah I picked this ax. . . but I don't know how to access my inventory."  
  
She frowns at me, confused and unsurprised.  
"Let me guess, you were chased by to guys that wanted to kill you?"  
  
"Okay, how did you know that?" I tilled my head at her, confused.  
She snorted and turned back to the shelf and started to climb to the top of the latter.

"Trust me you aren't the first new player to be chased by them, in fact, you were very lucky to not have died. Most players aren't so lucky."  
I look around the shop as the air became tense.

"Why are the NPC's so hostile? I just asked a guy for direction and yet he pushed me into the dirt!" I pouted at that while Sady laughed at my tone.

"Well I have to say, you are one of the few people that I have the pleasure of meeting but the . . . NPC's as you call us," I wince at that and when to apologize but she waved a hand at me with a quick "Hush now that is what I am, now as to why? Well players think that we aren't alive and for the first few months they don't necessarily treat us alright, but after a while, they treat us like real people, but like in the real world you have those assholes," I gasp at her surprised, She chuckled at me "Yeah we curse but the younger players only hear a bleep so that they don't learn new words, anyway there are assholes that kill and mess with the NPC's so they start to hate the players, causing them to do things to new player making them hate us then that makes the NPC's hate players more and its just this whole messy cycle of hate that they won't stop because their clouded by emotion. "

She stops to pull an ax from the shelf. It was silver in color with the handle about as long as my arm.  
"This should do for now, as you are new but I have to ask if you're a cleric, what god did you chose?" She gave me the ax, I held it in both hands testing the weight.

I grinned at her "Oena! She is so cool! And she looks awesome!" Sady frowned and muttered something as she crossed the room over to the shelf of random things.

"Did you just pick her because of how she looked?" She asked as she picked things up and then put them down.

"No, she was really brave to fight Sa-thug when she knew it would kill her."

Sady paused as she had reach for an item on the shelf.  She then turned on her heal and marched over to the counter and slipped back behind the counter.

"Well I got some bad news for you," I walk over to the counter as she looks at more things. "Oena is really not that  . . . mmm, popular? Yeah, anyway people don't like her, she is the goddess of chaos so most people assume that she is evil and that her followers are as well. So many NPC's wouldn't like you because you're a player and a cleric of Oena, but you will also have problems with players because followers of Oena are typically used as Villans for quests."  
Sady made a triumphant sound as she walks back over to the counter, a small pendant in her hand.

"There's not much I can do on short notice, but this should keep you safe for now. This pendant will make NPC's think that you are one of them, now you will need to travel to the town inn to log off, the option to log off is always accessible. I am going to give you money to rent a room for the night.  If you come back tomorrow I'll have something to help you be safe and a quest you can do. If you want to do the tutorial it's in settings."

I smile and thank her as I walk out into the town, the lanterns on their poles glowing a bright orange. I take a deep breath in as I close my eyes. I open them to see a million stars in the sky. I let out a gasp as I look in wonder of the night sky.  
 I smile and look back down the street as the second story windows glow warmly with small candles. I walk down the street to the inn and look around in wonder as the town was filled with warm light, starlight, and gentle shadows.  
I finally reached the inn and walked into the lobby. The woman at the desk had brown hair and dark chocolate skin. She looked up and I flinch in surprise as her eyes were bright orange.  
"How can I help you?"  She looked at me sharply, making me feel nervous.  
  
"Uh, I would like to rent a room for the night." I wait for her to write something down before she hands me a keychain.  
"The copper key is to room 2b and the gold tip key is to the safe in the room. Have a good night." She pointed to the keys as she said this, then handed me the keys.  
  
"Have a good night!" I walk down to the room and got out the keys.  
I unlock the door and walk ion closing and locking the door behind me. I turn and look around the room.  
The room has wood walls and floors, with a white rug in the middle of the room. The bed was pushed against the right wall with a nightstand beside it. A wardrobe was push up against the wall to the right of the door and a desk with a chair was placed next to it.

I sigh and walk over to the bed and plopped down on the bed. I turn over and blink. Over my head, there were two boxes, one said [Sleep?] the other said [Log out?]. I click the log out button and jolt as I blink out the game into my room. I lift off the headgear and place it down as Dad pokes his head in.

"Dinners ready, you coming?" I turn to him and smile as I walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll join you."

I head down and sit at the table. Mom and Jenny sat at the end of the table. Dad went into the kitchen to get dinner, as I sat down. Dad places a plate of chicken and steamed vegetables in front of me. I wait for Dad sit down, and then we ate.  
"So Jonathan," My Mom asked me "Do you like Twilight Omen?"  
  
I grin "I love it, thank you, Mom."  
  
"It wasn't just me, your father helped as well." I look at Dad as he smiled at my Mom.  
  
"I only heard them talking about it, you when and found it then bought it for them."  
  
"Well thanks, Dad may I be excused?" I look at him as he nodded.  
  
"Good night."  
  
I walk out the stairs to my room and get dressed in my pajamas. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.  


* * *

  
  
I blinked my eyes as my alarm rang on my dresser. I sigh and sit up shaking off my drowsiness.  I stood up and walk over to my dresser and turned off the alarm on my phone. I got dressed then head down to the kitchen. I poke my head in as my Mom came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Evan." My Mom said smiling. I smile back as I grabbed the two plates on her arms. She gave me a grateful smile.  
I placed the plates on the table as Mom placed her plates on the other side of the table.  
  
"So are you going to have stay late at the hospital?" I walk with her to grab the cups as she grabs napkins.  
  
"No, I'm actually going to be here at 4 o' clock for the next few days." Mom grabbed the forks as I filled the cups with water.  
  
"So we can have a movie night?" I ask as I placed the cups on the table.  
Mom smiled and kissed the top of my head, I hugged her tightly as Dad came around the corner. I let go and walk over to my chair and start to eat. I watch as Mom and Dad started to talk in harsh tones. I finish and went back up to my room to grab my backpack. I grab my coat and walk back to the kitchen to grab and fill up my water bottle.  I head to the door and yell to my Mom.

"I'm heading walking to the bus, love you!"  
  
"Love you too!"  I walk out the door and down to the corner, where the bus stop was. I wait for the bus to pick me up as the frost gleamed in the sunlight. I jerk as the bus stopped in front of me.  
'Really need to stop spacing out' I get on the bus and head to the back. I look and see the 'popular' kids sitting in the back.

'Nope, Screw that' I swang my bag into the seat I was next to and sat down. I lay against my backpack, trying to sleep as people came on to the bus. I open my eyes when I hear Brandon start to snicker.

"I'm so gonna get that bitch back for what he did, motherfucker." Brandon continued to make threats and promises. I frown at him, confused 'Dude you started it' I wait for the bus to stop as I keep an eye on Brandon.  
I look at the front of the bus to see Jonathan and Jenny come to sit. I lay back down as the bus starts moving.  I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"So the bitch and the whore came, would you look at that!"  
Jonathan turns to him an eyebrow raised while Jenny gave him a look of disgust.

"Wow, the asshole can think! Would you look at that!" Jenny cowed.

"And yet he says such cruel words, what a savage!" Jonathan added.

I pulled my hood over my head to hide my smile as Brandon stuttered.  
'You were saying Brandon?' I thought as Brandon slunk into his seat.  
I nap the rest of the way to school, feeling like today is a good day.  
The bus stops as I sit up, blinking my eyes. I sigh as I leave the bus last, trailing behind Jonathan and Jenny as I hide behind them.  
'I hold no shame, I ain't being seen by the fangirls.'

I walk quickly to my Math class, keeping my hood on so I won't be stopped.  
I breathe a sigh of relief as I sit in my seat at the front.  I wait as the rest of the class filed in. The bell rang and Ms.Hail is still not in the room, I feel a little nervous as some of the girls come up to my desk. Lola, Avery, and Jasmine stood in front of my desk smiling at me.  
'. . .Fuck...' I thought as they leaned on the desk.

"Hi, Evan!"  
  
"Good morning Evan!"  
  
"Good morning Evan~!"

I smile at them, uncomfortable with the lack of space. The girls squealed as Ms.Hail walked in.

"Lola, Avery, and Jasmine the next time I find you bothering Evan I will give you detention, understood?"

They grumbled and headed back to their seats. I smile at Ms.Hail in thanks as she starts the class.  
'Thank god she doesn't let them bug me.' I open up my comp book and start on the problems that Ms.Hail is teaching us.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

  
I plop into my seat as the bell rings. Jonathan jerked as if I scared him.  
"The heck dude?!" Correction I did scare him.  
  
"Sorry, I had to run the hold way to class." I smiled at him sheepishly  
  
"What? Is your class across the building?" Jonathan looked confused.  
  
"Eh, well you know those, kind of crazy girls that "love" me?" I quote as Jonathan nodded.

"Well, it seems today they were a little desperate." Jonathan's eyes widen.  
  
"No, they didn't."  
  
"I had to run all the way to class because they were chasing me."  
  
"You kidding me?!? We're only 14! The hell." Jonathan looked shocked as I shrugged.

"If that's what being famous mean's then screw that"  I laugh as Jonathan makes a face.

"Alright, Jonathan."  I turn on my Chromebook and opened up google classroom.  
  
"Jon." I pause and looked at Jonathan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jon, call me Jon."

I blinked and smiled "Alright, Jon"  
  
After that, we talk about what we liked and then we started telling jokes. The bell rang and I sighed as I started to pack up.  
'Maybe if I hurry I'll make it.' I smile at Jona- Jon his name is Jon.  
I hurry out of the classroom and speedwalk to Social Studies.'I can't wait till the day is over.'

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

  
I  burst out the doors as the last few people walked out to the bus. I sprint to Bus 36 as the buses start up.  
'FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!' I slid to a stop in front of my bus panting as I walk out the stairs.  


"Fangirls again Evan?" Mrs.W laughed as I walked down the aisle t my seat. I push my backpack against the wall and lean against the seat in front of me.

"You okay Evan?" I look up to see Jona- Jon, his name is Jon, and Jenny looking over at me.  I give them a tired smile

"I'm okay just I was run from fangirls."    
  
Jenny made a disgusted face.  "Uh, I hate girls like that, we're only 14 for god's sake!  A this is only puppy love!" Jenny continued to grumble and Jon looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Uh she does that somethings and she probably is okay with punching them if they bother you too much, so if you need her touch someone come  find us alright?"  I feel my mouth drop a little at the twins. 'They genuinely like me' I thought and smile 'Hell fucking yeah'

"Yeah, thanks!"

I lean back in my seat and listen to them talk as I close my eyes.  It was peaceful for a few moments before Brandon stuck his nose into our business.

"The Fucker and Asshole are gracing us with their presents!" Brandon sneered or squished his face, either way, it looked like an ass.

"Wouldn't that require them you actually care for you?" I asked innocently

"After all we wouldn't  want to anger the gods puny mortal."  I smile as Jenny and Jon laugh.

Brandon turned red and grumbled as he sat back in his seat. 'Serves you right bitch' I turn back to the twins.

"And I'll keep Brandon off your back, alright?" Jenny smiled at me and Jon gave me a small grin.

"Of course, but be warned you are now our friend," Jenny said somberly "You may not walk away from us unscathed."  
  
"She means, now you are our friend and will stay our friend for a long time," Jon said with a deadpan look.

"Well, I'll gladly be your friend!" I grinned. We talked for a few more stops until their stop came.

"Bye see you tomorrow?" I asked hastily. Jenny giggled crazily as Jon smiled at me.

"Duh, of course! See you!" Jon called out at the twins got off the bus. I sigh as I wait for my stop to come, wishing for once that I wasn't the last stop, in the morning and afternoon.  I sat up as my stop came.  
I walked down the aisle and said good-bye to Mrs. W.   I walked down the street to my house and open the front door. I dropped my backpack at the door and walk into the living room. I look around for the remote as I hear Mom open the door.

"No, I am not having a party here."  
  
"But, Mom I need to have this party."  
  
"No, But's Patrick. You are not having a party and that's final."

Mom walked into the kitchen as Patrick plopped on to the couch.

"Where's the remote?" I stop looking through the couch cushions and glare at him.

"I totally know where it is that's why I'm looking through the coach, I don't know why do you think I'm looking for it?" Patrick rolled his eyes.  
I look in between the couch and the end table and see the remote. I grab it and turn around to turn on the T.V.  Patrick then tried to grab the remote from me.

"Let Go! I Found First!"  
  
"Well Too Bad Sop Sad, It's Mine!"

Mom walked in as Patrick and I played tug a war with the remote.

"Why are you fighting over the remote?"  
  
"I found it first then he tried to grab it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Boys stop it," Mom placed her cup down and walked to us "Since you two can't get along I am taking over the TV."    
Patrick growled and stormed up to his room. I sight and sit next to Mom, hugging her.

"Can we cuddle?"  
  
Mom look at me and smiles. "Of course darling"  
I snuggle into her sigh and we watch TV. After a few shows, I look over at the DVD player, the clock showing 5:32.  
I sit up and kiss my Mom on the cheek.  
  
"I have to go do homework, love you, Mom."

Mom smiled at me.

"Of course, love you too." I walk up the stairs and past Patrick's room. I open my door and walk over to my computer. I work on my homework and then I got sidetracked.

"Alright! So what video game will I look at and not like?" I look through the games and stop at the VR tab.

"Hell yeah, so what's new?"  I read down the list and stop at the 13 down.  
  
"Twilight omen, weird name but alright!" I look at the reviews and think about it. 'Why not, it's not like I'm Patrick asking for everything that I want.' I look at the equipment and the game. 'Fuck I don't have the equipment, alright is there a bundle?' I scroll down and find a bundle of the equipment, game, and a special item. I grin and rush down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom!"  
  
"What?," Mom poked her head out a smile on her face. I give her a smile.

"SoIwanttogetthisgamebutIdon'thavethestufftoplayitonsoilookedforabundleandIfoundonesocanIgetit?!"

Mom paused and nodded "I'll have to finish dinner but yeah you can get it."  
I smile and tackle hug her, kissing her cheek about a thousand times. I wait for dinner to come and then we ate. Patrick looked down at his plate while I happily ate my BBQ chicken and rice. Mom looked at the seat that Dad sat in. She sighs and looks at me, my plate cleared.  
  
"May I be excused?" I ask politely. Mom smiled and nodded and I quickly up my plate in the sink and rushed up the stairs. I wait for Mom to come up and I open the tab with the bundle.  
  
Mom opened the door and laughed as I jumped up and down in my chair.

"Alright, some one's excited, get out of the chair so I can get you the game." I leaped out and hovered over Mom's shoulder as she bought it.  
  
Mom laughed as I hugged her and thanked her a thousand times. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Alright Mr. hyper, go brush your teeth it's time for bed."

I quickly brush my teeth and laid down in my bed. 'I can't wait for the things to come!' I closed my eyes and waited for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Evan fucked up my plot by saying fuck you and being friends with Jonathan and Jenny when he should of become friends like 3-4 later but NO EVAN SAID SCREW THAT! But eh, at lest I know what people mean when the characters write themselves and no one fight me on Evan cuddling with his Mom, almost everyone has cuddled with their parents, it doesn't matter how old you are. If you want updates quicker that yell at me other wise I will procrastinate.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the next two chapters planned out but expect sporadic updates. I really don't know if I want to have pairings or if it's going to turn out with pairings but if I do have pairings it's not going to be Cartooz/Delirious I see them as brothers so sorry if you like that pairing but I don't ship them.
> 
> Evan's Pov will be in the next chapter as the story is told through their point of view.
> 
> Also I am posting this on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad my user name is the same on both sites. I am updating Archive of our own first then Fanfiction. net then Wattpad.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and see you later!


End file.
